The Hero who Wasn't a Hero
by Darth Annihilator
Summary: See Chapter Six for info on what I'm doing with this story. And see the Poll on my profile for what you want me to do next
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J. so I do NOT own Harry Potter, WolfWing belongs to Artix Entertainment and Paul Foley belongs to Conflict, I do NOT own either Conflict or Artix Entertainment, the only thing I own is my name and my OCs**

**Prologue**

You all know the story of the BWL so I won't bore you with it, except you don't know one tiny detail: when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse, He cast it on Harry, not Godric, while Godric was hailed as a hero; Harry was abused by his parents, bullied by his brother and cast aside by the Wizarding World. They made a grave mistake…


	2. Revenge Plots

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J. so I do NOT own Harry Potter, the only thing I own is Necra (for the moment, expect more OCs soon)**

**Chapter 1: Revenge Plots**

"**Jerk" = Necra speaking**

**July 31****st**** 1991**

Harry sat on his bed in his room . . . well I say room but it was actually the basement of Potter Manor. His body ached from the beating James had given him earlier, Ever since THAT night, James and Lily (he refused to call them his parents as no parent would act like they do to him) had ignored and neglected him, he could've lived with that but then they suddenly started making him do the chores that the House Elves are usually responsible for… fine, that wasn't so bad but he found out later that one tiny mistake, just ONE would result in pain of some kind, be it physical or mental.

You see, THAT night is the night that the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter safe house in Godric's Hollow when Lily and James were at an Order meeting and Peter Pettigrew was babysitting the Potter Triplets: Harry, Godric and Petunia.

What happened next is debatable, officially: Pettigrew attempted to fight the Dark Lord but was killed by a disintegrating curse – which is why his body was never found – and Voldemort then turned his wand on Harry but Godric leaped in front of him and took the curse for him, rebounding it onto Voldemort and destroying him completely. Albus Dumbledore then arrived on the scene and declaring Godric Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

The truth is the direct opposite of that however, Pettigrew ran at the first sight of Voldemort's hideous face and it was Harry that turned the spell on Voldemort using very powerful accidental magic. But all Harry got for his efforts were neglect, scorn and beatings.

Anyway, as I was saying: Lily and James could give Harry physical pain easily: punches, kicks, slaps and pain curses but Lily was a charms mistress and invented a spell that causes you very thoughts to give you pain, proved very useful for subduing Death Eaters and _Punishing _ungrateful spawn/mistakes CoughHarryCough. Harry hated all of his family besides Petunia or as she prefers to be called: Rose. Lily named her Petunia in an attempt to get back in her sister's good books which fell flat on its face. You can guess what happened.

I'm off topic again, anyway: James had beaten Harry for apparently "soiling the atmosphere with his presence" and sent him to his "room" with no meals for a week. As laughable as the situation would've been (had Harry been in any condition to laugh) Harry had more pressing matters on his mind like using his powers to heal then plotting his revenge. Harry was a wizard with unique abilities: accelerated healing, parselmagic, pyromancy and runic arts to name a few. These allowed him to survive his eleven years with the Potters and their abuse.

Harry knew that were it not for the bad press, James would've killed him years ago, maybe not with Advada Kedavra (A/N: Did I spell it right?) but there are ways of killing a human without using the Killing Curse, everyone knows at least one.

"Necra, are you there" Harry asked – in a scratchy, raspy voice – to the seemingly empty room.** "Did they hurt you again, My Harry? Should I tear them apart for harming what is mine?" **a voice replied from seemingly no-where, "No Necra, not yet anyway. I need to heal and then we plot our revenge, but we must be precise, we will only get one shot, maybe two if we're lucky, at this. The manipulative old coot will be on high alert if we attempt to take our revenge and fail. We must not fail." **"Bah! Who cares about that stupid old goat? I could tear him apart easily; it's his fault that My Harry is like this in the first place! Shame about the Dark Tosspot (A/N: **Guess who**) though, I can't tear him apart yet but if he regains a solid form, there won't be enough of him for even the Four Wind Brothers to claim!" **

Necra spiralled off into a maniacal laughing fit and Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. Necra was always annoyingly obsessed with revenges that involved tearing of some kind but he loved her all the same. "Necra, we cant leave you in a room with them yet but I promise this: A time will come"…

**A/N: Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhhhhhh! Somebody's in trouble, if you can guess what Necra is and what relationship she has with Harry, I will give you … NOTHING! Except the satisfaction of knowing you got it right. Daphne will play an important role later, I can't decide if she will be a friend or lover yet, cast your votes in the reviews, and give me ideas on how Harry should meet her.**

**Also, anthony37: your ideas have merit and I will think about using some of them, remind me never to piss you of in the fanfiction world.**

**Well folks, that it for now, don't forget to read and review**

**Darth Annihilator – out**


	3. New SchoolNew Life

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J. K. Rowling so I do NOT own Harry Potter, the only thing I own is Necra and Phoenix(mentioned in this chapter) (for the moment, expect more OCs soon)**

**Chapter 2:New School = New Life**

"**Jerk"=Necra speaking**

Hello=Letter/Writing

**July 31****st**** 1996 –**** Rose POV**

Petunia "call-me-Rose-or-so-help-me…" Potter followed her b $t rd of a brother down to the kitchen. Why was her brother a b $t rd you ask? Well the brother she was following was the greatest legend since Merlin and Phoenix (in his mind anyway), Godric Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, apparent vanquisher of Voldemort and all around good guy (latter part is less true than saying Dumbledore is Dark with a Capital "D").

Rose hated Godric and his stuck-up, spoiled, I-am-better-than-thou attitude, she hated that he bullied her older sibling Harry when Harry was at his weakest. She knew that she wasn't much better (in her opinion) but she only verbally attacked Harry and when he was at his… well – she couldn't say strongest (her parents saw to that), but you know what I mean. Rose hated it when her parents attacked Harry like they did, but – to her shame – she wasn't vocal about it, she was scared of what they would do to her, 'course – they'd never attack her physically or sexually, no – that'd be too easy to spot. But mental attacks? They'd dish 'em out by the dozen and she knew that her will was not made of Bloodsteel like Harry's was. So she watched and did nothing, it tore her heart to do so, but she still did nothing. Little did she know – her small mercies to Harry would save her from his retribution…

**July 31****st**** – Harry's POV – Later**

Harry limped up to the kitchen from his "room" once he heard James go out to work. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw the family's owl: Quill, deliver the post. Quill liked Harry best out of all the people who lived at Potter Manor, if you're curious – the people who lived at Potter Manor are: James, Lily, Rose, Godric, Harry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the Potter House Elves. – Quill liked Harry as Harry was the only one who bothered to give him attention outside of Quill doing his duties. The House Elves sneered when they saw Harry and asked (rather rudely, I might add) what he was doing there. Harry replied in his scratchy, raspy voice "I was coming to see if I had any post, I'd have thought that would've been obvious or did the idiots up there order you to be stupider than them?" the House Elves looked offended but did not challenge Harry as the last time they did, things got a bit _messy _especially since Necra was involved last time.

One house elf, a new one named Glub, sneered at Harry and said "our great masters say that you're just a filthy piece of Dark slime that could be removed easily and to ignore everything you say." Harry calmly walked over to Quill and asked him if he had any post for him, Quill presented three letters, one from Hogwarts, one from the house elf boss (complaints about his actions towards certain rude house elves) and one from the Irish Academy of Magical Arts. "Hmm, thanks for that Quill. I'll see you later." Harry turned and walked out of the kitchen when suddenly, the shadows in the room began to move as if they were on fire; Harry slowly turned and looked at Glub. "Don't worry Glub, I haven't forgotten your reward for speaking to me like that" he said in a voice coated with sugar as the shadows moved towards Glub like snakes, Glub tried to plead for his life but with a snap of Harry's fingers, he was ripped apart. "Any more insulting comments?" he asked the remaining elves who shook their heads frantically, looking at him as if he was Voldemort reborn.

Harry's eyes narrowed angrily "Good" he said in a voice colder than liquid hydrogen "Keep it that way". He turned and limped out, heading back to his "room" when he walked into his female gamete (A/N: Scientific term for sex cells, for those who don't know) donor. Her eyebrows connected in a "V" shape – as they normally did when she saw him – as soon as she laid eyes on him. "Hello Lily" said Harry, trying to be civil, "Hello Freak" Lily replied "Your mind _is _still intact then, pity that it would bring us bad publicity if it wasn't" Harry resisted the temptation to _Introduce_ his female gamete donor to Necra and instead replied "and I actually thought you cared about something other than the press" in a tone laced with sarcasm. Lily scowled but didn't respond, Harry violently pushed past her and limped back to his "room". He burned the boss letter, it wasn't like a house elf could harm him especially with Necra being his… well, he didn't know what he was to her or vice versa.

Once the door closed, Harry spoke to the empty room "Necra, I'm back, not even scratched this time." **"My Harry, did it arrive?" **"Not by owl anyway, I did get an unusual letter though" he showed her the Irish letter **"Ah, this is interesting, the Irish Academy of Magical Arts is one school you definitely want to go to if the one we want doesn't arrive."** "So, the Irish Academy is good?" **"Not just good, it THE best of its kind and not just for it's results either, it got the best attitude towards its students, who or what you are doesn't matter, just your ability. However the one we want is far beyond THE best, wait, what was that?" **a loud banging noise came from upstairs followed by Godric whining about something before Lily's shout of " !" "Jeez, wonder what I did this time" Harry said to Necra. After Harry got upstairs, he found a raging Lily holding an unconscious Godric and an unopened letter in an envelope so black it seemed to take in light from its surroundings. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Lily asked/demanded, Harry scowled and said "If I knew, I don't think I'd _want _to tell you looking at this scene." "DON'T YOU GET SMART WITH ME! THIS ENVELOPE HAD YOUR NAME ON IT!" "Had or has?" **"Harry, THAT'S IT!" **"YOU WATCH YOUR STEP YOUNG MAN OR I WILL GET YOUR FATHER INVOLVED, NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO GODRIC" Harry scowled and the shadows on the wall seemed to be closing in on the angry eleven year old and his raging (abusive) mother, Harry – for the first time in ten years – lost his temper "WHAT DID _I _DO? WHAT DID _I_ DO? I ONLY STOOD AND TOOK THE ABUSE YOU AND JAMES DISHED OUT ON ME! NOW I WILL TAKE THAT LETTER AND BE ON MY WAY!" and with that, Harry snatched the letter from his shocked mother and left.

"**I WILL TEAR THEM APART FOR DOING THAT TO MY HARRY! THEY HAD NO RIGHT TO EVEN TOUCH THAT LETTER…" **Necra went on like this until Harry said to her "Necra, tearing is unnecessary and a waste of energy, I plan to let them live out their days knowing what they did to me after all; physical scars heal but emotional ones don't" Harry opened his letter and read it. It said:

Dear Mr Potter

We are inviting you to attend the Draconic-Demonic Shadow Academy.

This is an opportunity few get, the reason you have been given it is your relationship with a being of shadow (relationship may be mate, bound companion, familiar etc.)

We understand that your attendance to the Academy itself may be impossible due to personal reasons so we are offering you an apprenticeship to a shadow elemental. If you need guidance to him/her ask the Gringotts goblins.

Please understand that this offer is 1 in 1000 and should not be taken lightly. Please think on our offer and choose which magical school you wish to attend so we can contact you if necessary. We offer you this opportunity because you are human and need education that we do not give here in the Draconic-Demonic Academy.

Respond quickly

Headmistress Shade'sBreath

Harry was quite overwhelmed but said to Necra "I'd be a fool to not take this apprenticeship and I am NOT a fool, so I'm taking them up on their offer". He looked at the Irish letter, the Irish Academy sounded good but he had no way to get there so he sent a letter off declining is place, it seemed that the only place he could go was Hogwarts. "Well, Hogwarts it is then Necra. We go to a new school and a new life soon" **"Always know that you are and will always be MY Harry and no-one will change that, Not even Void himself." **The shadows came out from around Harry and covered him **"You are mine and mine alone, always have been, always will be"** Harry smiled as the shadows covered him completely…

**A/N: Well isn't that sweet, guessed what Necra is yet and what her relationship with Harry is? anthony37 was very close with shadow demoness, if you could be more specific when reviewing answers if I ask questions or make a poll, that'd be awesome. It's kinda hard to tell some apart of I've got 2 things running y'know.**

**Anyway, Harry will be Dark but not Evil. anthony37: he will not kill his parents (physically at least) or Godric but his revenge will be… well, wait and see. Also, I appreciate the reviews and the POVs of others on my story are very interesting and useful but I need more ideas so keep 'em coming and who knows, ya may see 'em in the story.**

**Finally, Should Harry have a familiar? If so, What?**

**Darth Annihilator – out**


	4. Necra & Train Journey

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J. K. Rowling so I do NOT own Harry Potter, the only thing I own is Necra and Phoenix (mentioned in this chapter) (for the moment, expect more OCs soon)**

**Chapter 3: Necra and Train Journeys**

"**Jerk"=Necra speaking**

_**Twit=Necra's thoughts**_

_Moron=thoughts_

**September**** 1****st**** – Harry POV – morning**

Harry prowled behind his family towards Platform 9 ¾, Diagon Alley had been uneventful; the best thing that happened was Harry getting his wand. He was brought out of his musing by James doing a remarkable impression of a plum at him and ranting on about "Gryffindor" and "Family Honour", Harry snorted, James wouldn't know honour if it started smacking him in the face with a fish.

He ignored James and walked through the barrier to lay his eyes on a glistening red steam train. Harry had to admit: for an old method of transport, it WAS kept in prime condition. He gathered his stuff together and pushed it on the train, right at the back of it where he knew, he wouldn't be disturbed. He turned back to his "family" and picked up a snippet of their conversation – coincidentally – that involved him "… seen Harry? I wish to see him off." "Remus, you know what he's like, he'll throw it in your face, just don't bother" _well, why do you think I do that James?_ "Yeah Remus, come see Godric and Rose off and save yourself the grief of dealing with him" _And you call yourself my Godfather Sirius_ "I guess you're right, I just don't feel right with sending them off to Hogwarts without saying a proper goodbye" Harry tuned the rest of the conversation out at this point, _If they refuse to deal with me then I refuse to deal with them __EVER again_. Harry got into his compartment, shut the blinds and locked the door, "You can come out now Necra"

The shadows in the darkened compartment seemed to fill it like water in a swimming pool until they suddenly dispersed back into the corners of the compartment and a figure stood at the centre of the compartment. She was quite tall, an inch or so above Harry's height which was tall for an 11 year-old; she looked like she was made of the shadows she had appeared from, her pitch black hair fell in waves onto and below her shoulders. She opened her eyes, they were a royal purple colour and were somewhat mesmerizing, Harry knew that you could get lost in her eyes just by looking at them for too long; he'd done it several times. She was not only beautiful in her eyes, her body was something many females would die or kill to have, it was perfect in every way. She was most male's ideal wife/girlfriend.

She wore a shirt and pair of trousers that were charcoal grey and showed off her figure, but not excessively. **"Ahhh, it feels good to stretch without having to worry about being caught and I can finally get to know My Harry even better, hmmm, hours to ourselves, just me and you My Harry, I wonder what we should do to entertain ourselves…" **she said in a voice like velvet and music combined but her voice was also ominous, in a way.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, "Necra, you can't just rip the train apart because you are bored so don't try it, I was planning on causing a little chaos before you did that" Necra laughed a laugh that sent pleasant chills down Harry's back, to most it would've had them squirming at least in terror but it didn't do that to Harry, it never had. **"Not quite what I meant, My Harry. A Shadow Elemental like me has to keep myself occupied one way or another… Ha! You ****wouldn't understand anyway, you're too young, so young yet so old; you lost your innocence years ago yet you still have the mind of a child, one of the things I love about you****. My Harry" **she then sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder, Harry smiled at her fondly before picking up a book on Ancient Magicks and delving into it. Necra sighed in contentment, _**Soon, My Harry; soon… **_she thought as they headed to Hogwarts, Necra began to think on her plots and plans surrounding the young black-haired, emerald-eyed wizard. _**Soon my plans will come into fruition and then no-one will take you from me, EVER…**_

**A/N: Aww, a little Harry/Necra scene there, Soz bout the lack of updates but RL issues and a case of no ideas can do that to ya, before I forget, it says in the summary: Dumbledore bashing, yes this story does have that but not excessively, I actually like old Dumbles in some fics so I will have him as an old meddling man who's paranoid about Harry going evil and him having another Voldemort on his hands, also I will not kill Godric, Lily, James, Weasleys, Hermione etc. Oh No, Harry's plans for them are much MUCH worse…**

**Some people have commented on my apparent childishness when naming things like the DD Academy, I apologize for that but I suck at naming things, anyways, what House should Harry be in and what do you think Necra's plans for him are? Don't forget to Read and Review, if ya must complain, can they be HELPFUL complaints if you please with advice on IMPROVING my story.**

**Darth Annihilator – out **


	5. Q&A

**Q & A**

**Soz about lack of updates but I had exams and then a load of work to do, this is not an update but an answer to questions some may have that require answering.**

**James and Lily: why do they hate Harry?**

They don't hate Harry as a person, it's hard to explain but it's more along the lines of: first they hated the fact that he seemingly relied on Godric to help him in Lord Voldemort's attack on their house, that hatred then slowly grew into hating everything about him, there are other reasons but they will be explained later.

**Necra: Who is she?**

Necra is a true Shadow Elemental, and no the form she assumes on the train is not her real form, it's merely one she uses in the human world/plain of existence. I once read a STH story with a villain called The Darkness who could assume more than one form, I believe that he had 3 forms. Necra is like him in that sense. Necra is also Harry's only friend (at this point), she is also like his moral compass.

**Harry: Will he be Good, Evil, Dark, Light or Grey?**

Harry will NOT be evil (evil is a very strong word) but he will be Dark, he also will NOT strike down anyone who gets in his way, he will have morals and he will do good things, in my story Voldemort will be like Darth Vader: he was consumed by the Dark Arts and so became "evil".

**Daphne: What part will she play?**

Daphne will be Harry's best HUMAN friend, possibly more than that, I haven't decided yet.

**Anymore Questions? Feel free to ask, also feel free to ask about anything you don't understand and I will attempt to clear it up to the best of my ability.**

**Darth Annihilator – out**


	6. Notice

**Notice**

**I do apologize for how long I was away and I do apologize for getting your hopes up about this story continuing if I did.**

**Sadly, RL Issues caused me to be offline for so long that I've lost all ideas for this story so if you want to take it and continue it, feel free to leave a review saying so, my only conditions are that the grammar is improved, and that there is no Yaoi, Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny in this story, I think that there are enough of those pairings in Harry Potter Fanfiction to sate your appetites if that is what you like. **

**Other than that do what you want with it and I'll read it and see how it goes and offer ideas if you want them.**

**And before I forget: Please check out the poll on my profile (Which is HOPEFULLY there) and vote on what I should do next.**

**Until my next update to a story…**

**Darth Annihilator – out**


End file.
